MattxMello Short Stories
by Devilcherry
Summary: I changed the title. Third shorty is up! Enjoy!
1. Computers Are Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mello or Matt.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **353

**Summary: **Matt is too much on the computer. Mello doesn't like that…

**A/N: **Mello and Matt may seem OOC because I don't know these characters too well. I have only watched 7 episodes of Death Note… My friend wanted me to write about these two.

* * *

**Computers are bad… **

(crappy title I know, but I just can't seem to think better ones…)

"Maaaatt!!" Mello whined.

"What?! Stop bugging me! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate here! This new PC game I bought turned out to be really tricky…" Matt was typing the keyboard like a madman, desperately trying to get rid of a bunch of enemies.

Mello wasn't happy.

"But Matt! You have been on the computer the whole day! No. Correction: you've been in front of that stupid box for THREE whole days!! I wanna have some fun too!" Mello yelled, frustrated.

Matt managed to blink a few times.

"You want to have fun with the computer?" he asked incredulously.

Mello's eye twitched.

"NO! That damn brain eating machine can be thrown outta the window for all I care! What I meant is I wanna have some fun with YOU" the blonde said and leaned on the edge of the computer desk, staring right at Matt.

Matt just shrugged.

"Go eat some chocolate. I'm busy"

Matt didn't see – his attention now fully on the game – how Mello's expression darkened and he shifted his hand towards the computer screen.

**-Switch-**

"HEY!! Why did you do that?! I was just gonna…" Matt stopped his yelling. Mello stared at him with a really creepy look on his eyes.

Matt gulped.

"I. Already. Ate. All. The. Chocolate. Yesterday" the blonde boy said slowly and in a tone that could be described as evil.

"I…. I can go buy you more…" Matt tried.

"I don't need chocolate right now. What I need is…" Mello leaned closer to Matt. So close that their foreheads touched. "…Is you."

Matt let a moan when Mello crushed their mouths in a heated kiss and went to sit spread legged on his lap.

The kiss lasted a good time before they separated in a need for air. They both panted and looked at each other with lidded eyes.

"Well… Do you still think games are more entertaining than this?" Mello asked, smirking.

Matt let out a chuckle.

"Not in a million years"

They kissed again. And for that moment onward Matt wasn't seen sitting in front of the computer three days straight anymore. Mello made sure of that…

* * *

**Review! **


	2. Bored

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!! O.O

**Rating: **T

**Words: **598

**Summary: **Mello is bored and Matt has to entertain him...

**A/N: **Mello and Matt may seem OOC because I don't know these characters too well. I have only watched 7 episodes of Death Note…

* * *

******Bored**

Mello was in the living room, lying on their old shabby couch. He let out a sigh.

He was so **bored**.

"Matt!" the blonde called his friend.

No answer.

"MATT!" he now yelled. It didn't take long for the red headed boy to appear in front of the couch and stare its occupant.

"Yes?" Matt asked calmly.

"I'm bored," Mello just said.

Matt looked at the blonde chocolate freak for a moment.

"So?" he finally asked.

"'So' what? I'm bored!" Mello pushed.

"Yes, you already said that… But what's it to do with me?" Matt asked. He was confused.

Mello was getting frustrated.

"Everything! Entertain me," Mello ordered. He looked intently at Matt.

"Entertain you? How?"

"I don't know. Think about something." Mello played with a lock of blonde hair between his fingers.

Matt thought for a moment.

"Dance," he finally said.

Mello stared at his friend like he was ready to be taken away to the Happy Farm. "Wha'… What?"

"We could dance. Hey, you wouldn't have liked the other things I was going to offer. Like playing video games," Matt reasoned.

Mello shuttered. He hated video games.

"And you knew right. Well… What are we going to dance? Can you even dance?" Mello rose from the couch and looked at his friend.

"We'll find out soon…" Matt said and went to the stereos. He put the radio on and soon the room filled with some rhythmic sounding music. He went to stand in front of the blonde and bowed.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Well, you're the dame and I'm the gentleman. I'm supposed to bow and then you blush embarrassedly and start to giggle stupidly. Then we'll dance" Matt said matter of factly.

The blonde glared at the gamer. "I'm not a dame! Why can't I be the gentleman?"

"Because you are girlier than me."

Mello now glared daggers. "I'm not girly. I'm just… Unearthly handsome."

"No, you're more like pretty. And pretty means girly," Matt smirked wickedly.

"Let's just dance already…" Mello sighed.

"Yes, my fair lady." Matt offered his hand to a fuming Mello.

They danced along the music and discovered, for Mello's dismay that Matt had two left feet. Mello's toes were at all times in danger.

"Matt! Stop stepping on my toes! You are mashing them with your over sized feet!" Mello complained but only received a nonchalant shrug.

"This isn't fun at all…" Mello pouted for Matt's utter delight. He had always thought Mello looked very cute while doing it.

The song peace, which was playing in the radio, ended and a new song started. This one was slower and softer sounding.

A smile creped on Matt's lips and before Mello could do anything, he pulled the blonde flush to his chest, arms tightly wrapping around the waist.

Mello was a little surprised but didn't pull away. Instead he put his arms around Matt's neck and leaned his head against the brunette's shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"I like this song better than the first one," Matt whispered in Mello's ear.

The blonde snuggled his head against the gamer's neck, "Me too…"

They danced slowly; swaying and whirling.

"Are you bored anymore?" Matt asked.

Mello shook his head, "You couldn't have thought a better way to entertain me than this." He pulled away a little and leaned closer to Matt's face and pressed their lips together gently.

Matt smiled into the kiss. "I'm glad…" he managed to say before deepening the kiss.

Matt and Mello decided that dancing was a really good thing and they'll keep on doing it.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **


	3. The Smell of Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mello or Matt, and thus I don't own the Death Note series either.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **479

**Summary: **Matt smells really good….

**A/N: **I got the idea for this fic from a TV commercial…

* * *

**The Smell of Chocolate**

Mello noticed that Matt smelled especially good that day. He smelled like…

Chocolate?

Every time when Matt walked pass him Mello had to restrain himself for not glombing the man. And it seemed like the game freak was doing it on purpose!

"Hey, Mello! Wanna watch a movie? I bought this new DVD yesterday. It's called 300" Matt came from behind a corner and showed the DVD to Mello.

Mello shrugged. "Why not."

"I warn you, tho´. In this movie there are a lot of men in nothing but underwear." Matt went to set the movie ready.

Mello sat on the couch. "Yay…."

Matt pressed the 'play' button and went to sit next to Mello. The blonde marked that he sat **quite **close… He didn't push the man away though. He smelled too nice. Mello was in trouble…

Matt was smirking to the happenings of the movie and didn't notice that Mello was inching closer. Mello shifted his head near Matt's neck and breathed in deeply. He sighed in bliss.

Matt now jerked and turned to watch what the other boy was doing.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Mello blinked. "Yes I did," he said it like it was normal for him to sniff people.

Matt stared at the blonde for a moment. Then he smirked.

"And may I ask **why** you sniffed me?"

Mello's mouth too formed into a smile. "Because you smell…" Mello put his head onto Matt's neck and licked. "… **Delicious**"

Matt let out a chuckle. "Really now… Well, **how **delicious I smell?" Matt pushed.

Mello looked into Matt's eyes. "This much…" he pressed their lips tightly together into a deep kiss.

They moaned into the kiss. Mello tugged his tongue against Matt's lips, asking for entrance. It was granted and Mello pushed his tongue into the gamer's mouth. They battled for dominance until the need for air grew inevitable. They drew apart, breathing heavily.

"Wow… You taste delicious too," Matt said and put his arms around the blond.

"By the way Matt…"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you smell like chocolate? You know the smell of it makes me crazy." Mello settled into Matt's embrace.

"Well, that's exactly the reason…" Matt said seductively.

"Yeah… But however do you smell like it?"

Matt was quiet for awhile.

"I got to be the victim of a TV commercial…" he finally said embarrassedly.

Mello stared at him for a minute before bursting into a laughing fit.

Matt went immediately in a defensive mode, "It advertised chocolate smelling men's deodorant! I thought 'Why not, Mello would appreciate it…' And you can't say it didn't cause any good outcome…"

"Guess you're right on that." Mello smirked.

"Of course I am."

"Shut up and kiss me…" Mello said and Matt was more then pleased to oblige.

In the TV screen the under clothed men just kept fighting…

* * *

**I can't seem to be able to write nothing more than just kiss scenes O.O But oh well...**

**Hope you liked! Review please.**


End file.
